The Plushie Fight
by cyberpal296
Summary: Haru steals Kyo's toy and they fight over it in till a certain some one intervines. OOC most likely and slight AU


Disclaimer - I don't own fruits basket the manga belongs to Natsuki Takaya and the anime is licensed to FUNimation and I'm borrowing for writing and in no way am I my any money off of this

A/N - Well this is a one shot and will remain a one shot intill I get inspiration for another part. Thank you for informing me about the English/Japanese thing and it has been changed. Again this is not based on actual events or anything, the curse does not exist in this and they dont have to stay away from people.

Also thanks to the following people who have reviewed, added this to favorites, or put it on alert

**HoshiToTsuki**

Fox-Zodiac

**loretta537**

truest-of-true-loves

_**And Now On To The Story...**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haru give me it back" Kyo yelled chasing a four-year-old Haru around the table in the living room. They kept running around screaming like chickens with their heads cut off while a five-year-old yuki is sitting in the next room with their babysitter Hatori trying to build a block castle. When Haru runs in and hides behind Hatori "Tori tells Kyo to stops being a meanie" says Haru clutching Hatori and burying his head in his back. Kyo pokes his head in seeing Haru "Its not my fault that you stole MY favorite toy when you had a perfectly good one to play with" Kyo yells, rushing over to grab Haru.

Haru Screams and barely manages to duck away from Kyo's grasp every time. "If you two Neanderthals would kindly shut it so I may finish constructing my masterpiece" Yuki says placing another block on this building. "Stay out of this you idiot" Kyo yells storming over to argue with Yuki. "Bravo baka neko, I applaud your vast knowledge of the Japanese language" While they argue Haru pokes his head out from behind Hatori and slowly tiptoes away back to the living room. Hatori just stares out the window at the clouds and wonders why anybody on earth would want kids if you have to put up with this. Just as Haru turns the corner and slides open the door though Kyo spots him and races after knocking over Yuki's blocks.

Hatori looks at Yuki and then he hears Haru scream and sighs calmly walks to the living room. He walks in to see that Haru is backed in the corner flailing around screaming while Kyo is trying to take a stuffed orange cat away from him. Hatori goes over whacks them both on the head, grabbing them by their shirts. They dangle around in the air wanting to be put back down and he takes the toy from Haru giving it to Kyo. "No more fighting Kyo and Haru apologize to Kyo" says Hatori. "I's is sorrys Kyo" Haru said and Kyo accepts, saying they should go play in his room. Haru and Kyo run away upstairs and he hears a crash. Hatori sighs and says "I'm never letting Shigure talk me into watching this kids again" and walks back to help Yuki with his blocks.

Haru runs into Kyo's room and sits in the desk chair when Kyo runs in and slams the door. "Shigure is going to be mad when he sees what we did to his vase" Kyo says. He sits in the floor with his orange cat and hands Haru his sparkly beloved unicow. Kyo starts playing with his cat and Haru after hugging his unicow looks over at Kyo. Kyo stops playing and looks up asking what tilting his head slightly. Haru jumps out of his chair tackling him into a hug and says "I's really is sorrys Kyo I's just likes messing with you's." Haru then leans down and gives Kyo a chaste kiss on the lips smiling sweetly. Kyo starts blushing pushing Haru off him and yelling at Haru "Haru you can't do that to another boy."

Haru just stares at him looking a little hurt and asks "Why Gure-san says you kiss some one when you care about them, do you not care about me?" "Because boys don't do that to other boys there suppose to do that to girls and never listen to that idiot dog you lunk head" Kyo yells checks still tinted pink. Haru looks blankly at him saying "But Gure-san does it to Hatori and Ayame all the time." Kyo blushes harder than a neon sign and yells "That doesn't count they're just weird like that." Haru blinks twice and says "Oh… Um Kyo I's has to go" doing the bathroom dance. "Well go then your old enough to go on your own" Kyo says finally regaining his composure. "Buts Lucky Kyo'ssss I'll get losts" Haru whines still dancing. Kyo starts blushing again and sighs "Fine but I'm not staying with you this time" whispering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review if you want to review


End file.
